


Devil on Your Shoulder

by KieraElieson



Series: Parental Fics [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Borrower Deceit | Janus Sanders, Borrowers - Freeform, Fluff, Foster AU, Gen, Parental Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Virgil is a foster kid that seems to only have a shoulder devil. He isn’t sure where the shoulder angel is supposed to be, maybe he just doesn’t have one. It would make sense, he’s been told he’s a bad kid for most of his life.*^*Janus is a borrower who just wants to help the poor lonely kid. Being called a shoulder devil is strange, but this way he doesn’t reveal the existence of borrowers.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Parental Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802734
Comments: 68
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (doesn’t come from the lists, feel free to ignore): Kid Virgil: it’s okay, you don’t have to hide, I already know what you are. Borrower Janus: you do? Virgil: yeah, you’re my shoulder devil Janus: ah, yes, I’m your shoulder devil, aren’t you a clever boy. Virgil doesn’t seem to have a shoulder angel. His foster mom must be right about him being a bad kid. But that’s not dee’s fault. (Borrower adopts lonely human child)

Virgil frowned down at the paper, held sealed up in an envelope. He was supposed to give it to his foster mom from his teacher… but without knowing what was inside he didn’t want to. 

And then was the slight rasp. Virgil sighed. He always showed up when Virgil was trying to make decisions. And the decisions never turned out well. But as soon as Virgil looked at him he’d run away, so Virgil has learned to just keep his eyes forward. 

Except, he’d really rather direct advice, cause the messages must be getting jumbled up before they reached his brain, since they always turned out so bad. Or maybe it was on purpose. 

“It’s ok. You don’t have to hide. I already know what you are.”

The tiny person froze as Virgil turned to look, instead of running away. “You do?”

Virgil shrugged. “Yeah, you’re my shoulder devil.”

“A-ah. Yes. Aren’t you a clever boy.”

Virgil just shrugged. He didn’t feel very clever. 

“And where would your shoulder angel be?” He asked. 

Virgil shrugged yet again. “Guess I don’t have one. But you don’t have to fight anyone this way. I can just be bad.”

The little devil got an odd look on his face. 

“Anyway, can you talk to me about this?” Virgil asked, tapping the paper. 

“Ah.. I’m afraid I wasn’t paying enough attention, and I’ve forgotten what it was.”

Virgil nodded. “I forget a lot too. My teacher gave it to me and told me to give it to Mom. I just don’t want to.”

The little devil nodded slowly. “Have you opened it?”

Virgil shook his head. “I can’t, or she’ll know.”

“You can. If you sneak out and put it in the freezer without her noticing, I’ll open it for you and show you how to close it again.”

“She’ll still know, even if it’s cold.”

The devil smiled. “Just leave it to me, ok?”

  * •^*^••



It was almost bedtime when Virgil got the letter back out and brought it to his room. 

“Hello? I got it.”

The little devil popped out from behind his lamp. “Hand it here.”

Virgil set it down on the dresser, and soon it was open, without a single tear. 

The devil pulled out the letter, unfolding it and scanning the contents. “Oh, this is just a permission slip for the field trip next week. You’re all good.”

Virgil bit his lip. He was almost sure he wouldn’t get to go. 

The devil slipped the letter back inside. “Lick it and close it and then just hold it on your belly till it warms up the rest of the way and then you can give it to her.”

Virgil nodded. “Thank you. It’s much nicer to talk to you normally.”

The little devil smiled. “It’s nice to talk to you too, Virgil. Call me Dee, and call me anytime, as long as adults aren’t around.”

He stuck his hand out, and Virgil shook it with one finger. 

Virgil followed his instructions with the letter, and gave it to his foster mom with no problems. That was, actually probably the best results he’d ever had from a decision. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RocRolWriter, I thought some more about how Janus would want to portray himself, and so here’s another chapter!

The poor kid was crying, huddled up under his blankets. Janus wasn’t sure exactly why, but it sure was pitiful, and now that he knew that Virgil had definitely seen him he couldn’t just stay away. 

He climbed up the lamp cord and then onto Virgil’s pillow. 

“Virgil?”

“Go away!” Virgil said forcefully, sniffing several times. “You didn’t give me any good ideas at all today and I don’t want to talk to you!”

Janus frowned. Well, this had to be the least pleasant part about Vigil assuming he was a ‘shoulder devil’. That Virgil thought that Janus was planting thoughts in his head. 

“Look at me for just a moment, love.”

Virgil picked his head up, his face all red and blotchy and covered with tears and snot. “What?”

“Do you see any wings?”

Virgil frowned slightly. “No.”

Janus twisted around to show his decidedly wingless back. “That’s right. No wings. I can’t fly anymore, and I can’t turn invisible. That’s why I was hiding.”

Virgil sniffed. “Really?”

Janus nodded. “Really. I was too nice for the other devils, and I got demoted.”

“Too nice?”

Janus nodded. “I try and help kids sometimes, so I couldn’t quite stay.”

Virgil nodded. “Would you help me?”

Janus smiled, walking right up to him and brushing the damp hair out of his face. “Of course I would, lovely.”

What he didn’t mention, yet, was that Virgil’s forehead felt far too warm. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was close enough to bedtime for Janus to lull Virgil to sleep, and his foster mom only opened the door once, and walked out quietly once she saw that Virgil was asleep. 

Janus sat there, growing slowly more concerned as Virgil’s fever rose. Still, there wasn’t much he could do. 

Until it was late, and Virgil woke up with a whining groan. 

“Shhhh, it’s alright, Virgil.”

Virgil reached blindly for him, and Janus suppressed a moment of panic as he was lifted into the air. Virgil put him on his chest, patting his head gently. “Don’ feel good, Dee.”

“I know, darling, I’m sorry you don’t feel well.”

Virgil gave him a small smile. 

“I hate to ask you to get up, but we really should get that fever down. Would you want to go get some medicine?”

Virgil shook his head slowly. “Don’t know how.”

“That’s alright, darling, I’ll tell you. Try for me, let’s get you up.”

Virgil let out another whining groan as he sat up, and then slipped off his bed. The whole way he held Janus close to his chest protectively. 

“Well done, love, now let’s go to the bathroom.”

Virgil nodded sleepily, and stumbled forward, his steps quiet despite his sickness. 

He got into the bathroom, and turned the light on, squinting and wincing in the sudden brightness. 

“I’m sorry, I know that has to hurt,” Janus said sympathetically. “Once you think you can, just open up the mirror cabinet.”

The mirror cabinet, where all the medicines were kept, thankfully didn’t squeak as it opened. Janus guided him to the children’s fever medicine, and with a few questions and some reading of the bottle he held the cap for Virgil to pour into and told him when to stop. It was a touch short of the line, but Janus decided that it would be fine. 

“That’s wonderful, darling, now just drink it. Good job. That’s excellent, Virgil.”

Virgil gave him another smile, sleepier this time, as his eyes drooped.

“Alright, just rinse out the cup and get a drink.”

Virgil obeyed, but whined as he stood back up from leaning over the sink. “Don’ feel good, Dee.”

“I know, love, just put the medicine back and you can lay in bed.”

Virgil nodded, his face screwing up. 

Janus was very glad that Virgil’s foster mom hadn’t woken up, and that Virgil made it back to the bed without incident. 

“You did so well, Virgil.”

Virgil could barely muster up the smile. Janus went back up to his head, stroking through sweaty hair. “Just sleep now.”

Virgil cupped a hand behind Janus. “Love you, Dee.”

Janus was suddenly hit with a wave of emotion, and just gently patted Virgil’s forehead. “Love you too, Virgil.”


	4. Chapter 4

Janus knew he couldn’t fall asleep next to Virgil, but he stayed as long as he could before leaving for the walls. 

He had a ‘camp house’ in the wall behind Virgil’s bed, hoping that the noise of a child would cover up any noises he might make. He hadn’t considered at the time that the child might be the one to spot him. 

He didn’t want to get back home, not with as far away from Virgil that would leave him, but his store of food would run out soon. Well, he had at least till morning, when he could be sure that Virgil was feeling better. 

He woke to the click of the light switch, and Virgil groaning. 

“Come on, you’ll be late for school, breakfast is ready.”

“I don’t feel good.”

There were footsteps as Virgil’s foster mom approached the bed. “You’re not that warm, you’ll be fine.”

“Do I have to? They’re just going on the trip today, so I won’t even have anything to do.”

“I’m sure they’ll have something for you, and you do have to go. I have to go to work, and I’m not leaving you home to get into trouble.”

Janus wished Virgil would’ve argued more, but he just said a defeated little, “ok.”

He also began to wish he hadn’t given Virgil the medicine. If he hadn’t helped the fever come down, it might be high enough now for Virgil to stay home, and by the sound of it, the poor kid really ought to stay home. 

There was maybe half an hour more of activity before the door shut and all was silent. 

Janus waited a bit longer, just to be sure, and then slipped out to do some borrowing. 

Some food was top priority, but after that he grabbed a single sock to pad his bed, since he was going to be staying in the camp house for longer. And then his thoughts went to Virgil. He wasn’t sure he could handle getting medicine to his room, especially since it would surely be looked for later. Food for Virgil would have to be something simple, and light, and he’d have to find a way to keep it clean during the trip. Perhaps a piece of bread, but he wasn’t certain that he could really carry it all the way back without it dragging the ground. 

Janus sighed. He’d have to count on Virgil’s human parent to do that. Though he wasn’t sure he trusted her. 

Much earlier than normal, the front door banged open, and Janus ducked behind the first object that would keep him hidden. 

“—and I can’t just leave work in the middle of the day to come get you! I could get fired!”

“Sorry.”

“Just go get in bed, I’ll bring you some medicine and water.”

Janus peeked out to see Virgil, slouched forward and holding his stomach, stumble to his room. His mom filled a glass with water and grabbed two slices of bread, dropping them into the toaster. 

She took the water back to Virgil’s room, and then Janus heard rummaging in the bathroom, hopefully getting medicine. She came back out, grabbed the toast moments after it popped up, and took it back to Virgil’s room. 

“Behave, stay in bed.”

“I will. Thanks, Mom.”

“You’re welcome. I’ve got to get back to work, but I’ll be back in a few hours ok?”

“Mhmm.”

And she bustled out of the house as quickly as she’d come. 

Janus gave it a few minutes, just to be safe, before climbing down and making his way to Virgil’s room. Not running though, of course not. 

Until he heard the quiet, “Dee?”

And honestly, how was he supposed to resist that?


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil felt so, so yucky. His head hurt, and his tummy hurt, and the rest of him felt all heavy and weak at the same time. 

“Dee?” 

There wasn’t an answer, and the little shoulder devil didn’t pop out from behind his lamp. Virgil sighed. It made sense that he wouldn’t want to see him. Except… except for last night. Last night he’d been so nice to Virgil. Maybe he just hadn’t heard him. 

“Dee?”

“Almost there,” Dee panted, running in through the door. 

Virgil sat up to watch him run towards his bed. “Why were you out there?”

“Well, even I have to eat sometime,” Dee said, climbing up Virgil’s bedpost. 

“Oh.” Virgil laid back down and rolled onto his side where he could still watch Dee. “But Mom doesn’t like it if you take food without permission.”

Dee shrugged. “I don’t eat much anyway. You, on the other hand, need to eat something so that you can take your medicine.”

Virgil frowned at the toast. “My tummy hurts, I don’t want to.”

Dee patted his hand. “I know, darling, but you do need the medicine. You don’t have to eat much, just a little bit.”

Virgil nodded, aware that he was pouting and not really caring. He grabbed a toast and took a bite. 

Dee only made him take a few bites before saying how well he’d done and making him smile. 

“Now just drink this medicine. Your mom already poured it for you and everything.”

At least the medicine didn’t taste bad. 

“There you go, lovely. Just a bit of water and then you can take a nap.”

Virgil had to sit up more to drink the water, but he felt like he was getting better already as he laid back down and pulled the blanket up. 

“Why d’you call me lovely?” Virgil asked, reaching out to put a hand around Dee. 

Dee sat on top of his hand, instead of letting Virgil hold him. “Partly because you’re a very handsome little boy, and partly because you’re very sweet.”

For some reason, that made Virgil feel embarrassed. 

Dee just smiled. 

“Well then, you’re lovely too.”

That made Dee blush. “Thank you, Virgil, that’s very kind of you. Now it’s about time for a nap, though, ok?”

“Ok.” Just thinking about sleep made Virgil yawn. He closed his eyes, but opened them again a minute later. He really wanted for Dee to pet his hair again, but he wasn’t sure how to ask. 

Dee patted his hand. “Want me to turn off the light?”

Virgil shook his head, and winced as that made his headache worse. 

“What do you want, darling?”

“Can you come over here?”

Dee smiled in that way adults do and came to sit by Virgil’s head, brushing his hair up out of his face. “Like this?”

Virgil gave a slight nod and a smile. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Virgil.”


End file.
